1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saw machines and more particularly, to a workpiece feeding device for saw machines that has angle detection means to detect the cutting angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table saw is known comprising a machine base, a saw blade holder mounted on the machine base and holding a saw blade and a motor, a horizontal displacement mechanism mounted on the machine base and movable horizontally relative to the machine base and the saw blade holder, an angle adjustment device provided at the horizontal displacement mechanism and adapted for adjusting the cutting angle of the workpiece relative to the saw blade, and an angle scale located on the angle adjustment device for enabling the user to read the cutting angle. When the user is operating the table saw to cut a wooden workpiece, the user can adjust and set the biasing angle subject to the angle scale at the angle adjustment device and subject to the desired shape and size, obtaining the desired cutting angle of the workpiece relative to the saw blade.
However, the angle scale of the aforesaid table saw is a simple rule, and the user must read the readings of the angle scale with the eyes. During cutting, the angle scale may be covered by the cut chips. At this time, the user must clean the angle scale. Further, the graduations may become vague after a long use of the table saw. Further, due to the limitation of the graduations of the angle scale, the angle scale cannot satisfy a precision requirement for fine cutting. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.